Mi Hijito
by Miyiku
Summary: Los primeros pensamientos de Kenshin al tener en sus brazos a su hijo


Hola!! Pues aquí estoy disfrutando de mis vacaciones de invierno (más bien rascándome el ombligo y comiendo sin parar). Y bien, desde hace mucho tiempo tengo varias ideas para fics y no las he podido concretar, y esta se me ocurrió ahorita cuando me desperté, y como se me hace que es cortito, pues inmediatamente me puse a escribirlo. Dejando la charla para otra ocasión, los dejo con:

--

**Hijito Mío**

**_Velloncito de mi carne_**

**_Que en mi entraña yo tejí,_**

**_Velloncito tembloroso,_**

**_¡Duérmete apegado a mí!_**

-Gabriela Mistral

...

Es una tibia tarde de otoño. El sol agonizante se funde en el ocaso mientras la noche se asoma tímidamente por entre las montañas del este. Me encuentro sentado en la salida al jardín del dojo, mientras una suave brisa pasa tranquilamente al lado de mi rostro. Pero yo no estoy tranquilo.

Adentro de este dojo, en una de las habitaciones, mi esposa da suaves gemidos y temerosos gritos. Está dando a luz.

Nunca pensé que yo alguna vez fuera a ser padre. Ni siquiera que hubiera un lugar al cual yo podría llamar_ hogar. _Otro suave grito proveniente de la habitación de Kaoru me saca de mis pensamientos.

_-Yaré, yaré hombre. Si estuvieras un poco más nervioso te caerías a pedazos_- Oigo desde mis espaldas y giro mi cabeza solo para comprobar que era Sanosuke el que me hablaba.

_-Por que dices eso Sanosuke, yo no estoy nervioso, solo preocupado…_

_-Si como no. Entonces ¿Por qué cuando se oyó ese grito casi saltas del susto?-_ Replicó Sanosuke con una mueca de burla en su cara.

-_Me tomó por sorpresa, eso es todo…_

_-Como quieras Kenshin, solo vine para ver si Megumi ya había terminado con Kaoru, pero como veo que no, tal vez regrese en un par de días más. Tengo algo de hambre y nadie se ha ocupado por hacer de comer aquí, por lo que veo.- _Indicó Sanosuke señalando la cocina vacía. – _Nos vemos Kenshin, y ya no te preocupes, Kaoru es una chica muy fuerte-_Dijo Sanosuke mientras salía de la casa y me dejaba sumido en mis pensamientos nuevamente.

_-"Ahh… que no me preocupe…"_- Pensé mientras descansaba mi cabeza sobre mis brazos en posición meditabunda. –_ "Pero si Kaoru solo grita de dolor. Cuanto me gustaría poder estar ahí contigo koishii, pero Megumi no me lo permitió…"_

Un fuerte grito seguido por un incómodo silencio. Por la intensidad del sonido me sobresalté y me puse de pie rápidamente_ –"Ella está bien, ella está bien"-_ Pensaba mientras me dirigía a la habitación de la cual surgió el grito. Ahí de pie frente a la puerta esperé. No me atrevía a entrar y ver que había pasado. Pero tampoco me quería quedar ahí sin hacer nada. Por fin mi decisión fue abrir esa puerta, pero para cuando iba a deslizarla, alguien lo hizo desde adentro de la habitación y me topé con el rostro sonriente de la doctora Megumi.

_-Pero Kenshin, estás tan pálido que juraría que has visto a un muerto_- Exclamó Megumi cuando vio mi rostro angustiado.

_-Yo solo…-_

_-Si ya se, te preocupaste. Kaoru es fuerte, pero un parto siempre es doloroso Kenshin, aunque ella se portó muy bien durante todo el trabajo-_ Dijo mientras sonreía para tranquilizarme un poco

_-Y……?-_ Pregunté preocupado

_-Míralo por ti mismo- _Dijo dulcemente la doctora mientras acomodaba en mis brazos un bultito tembloroso de tela- _Es un precioso niño, aunque aún no ha abierto sus ojos. Todo será cuestión de esperar._

_-¿Cómo está ella…?_

_-Estará bien, fue un día difícil y creo que le hará bien descansar hasta el amanecer. Por lo pronto tu tendrás que hacerte cargo de esa lindura.-_ Señaló al bulto de mis brazos –_Vendré mañana en la mañana para darle una revisada a ambos, ¡¡Matta ne Kenshin!!- D_ijo mientras se despedía dejándome solo nuevamente.

_-Así que tu eres el que no dejaba dormir a mi koishii- _Le murmuré suavemente al pequeño. Caminé lentamente hacia el patio, y me senté en donde había permanecido la mayoría de la tarde. Miré hacia el horizonte y vi que la noche ya casi terminaba de consumir los últimos rayos del sol.

Ahí sentado abrazo a mi niño. Es tan cálido. No me atrevo a mirarlo. Retiro la tela que cubre el rostro de mi pequeño y una carita blanca, de labios y mejillas sonrosadas se asoma tímidamente por entre las mantas. Tiernamente retiro el resto de las telas que cubren su cabecita y me topo con una suave pelusita roja. Paso mi mano por su delicado cabello, tan sedoso.

_-Con que tienes el cabello igual que tu padre…- _Digo mientras acaricio su cabecita.

Padre. Es algo que jamás creí llegar ser. Me he llenado las manos con tanta sangre, he tomado la vida de tantos inocentes que no me siento digno de darle la vida a un ser. Y menos a uno tan lindo.

El bebé arruga su naricita y hace un pequeño puchero. Busca con sus labios a su madre, debe ser por que tiene hambre. Suavemente pongo la punta de mi dedo en los labios de mi niño y él chupa desesperado buscando que salga leche. Pronto se da cuenta del engaño y soltando mi dedo se pone a llorar.

_-Ya…. Ya….- _Le susurro suavemente mientras lo repego en mi pecho y lo abrazo. Comienzo a mecerlo suavemente mientras una vieja canción de cuna llena mis labios y sale de mi boca:

_-Cierra tus lindo ojos que tienen sueño… Y duérmete al arrullo de mi canción…-_

El niño poco a poco se va calmando hasta que su lloriqueo pronto se ve reducido a un suave llanto y a una tierna tosecita.

_-Vaya Kenshin, no sabia que tenias dotes de cantante- _ Oigo una débil voz tras de mi y al girarme descubro a una pálida y cansada Kaoru.

_-Koishii, tu deberías descansar hasta mañana…-_ Replico preocupado por su estado de salud

-_Estoy bien, aparte no vengo a verte a ti, sino a él-_ Dijo señalando a la pelusita roja que estaba abrazando.

Ella camina débilmente hacia la puerta que da al jardín y se sienta al lado mío, recargando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-_Es precioso ¿No lo crees?_

_-Su belleza es solo comparable con la de su madre-_ Le contesto sumiendo mi nariz en su abundante y sedoso cabello negro

Con el movimiento, el niño se altera y comienza a llorar nuevamente, buscando desesperadamente la leche de su madre. Suavemente deposito al niño en el regazo de Kaoru, quien se descubre un pecho para alimentarlo.

_-Has pensado en como se llamará- _Pregunto

_-Tiene que ser un nombre adecuado para un kendoka- _Responde mi amada- _ Ken…._

_-…ji_

_-¿Te parece bien ese nombre??-_Pregunta Kaoru y como única respuesta mía recibe una sonrisa.

El niño, después de beber un rato bosteza, arruga la nariz y lentamente comienza a abrir sus ojos.

-_Tiene tus ojos-_ Murmuro al ver los ojos azulados de mi pequeño

Kenji nos mira un instante, nos analiza, sonríe y lanza un último bostezo antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

Abrazo a Kaoru y juntos nos mecemos durante corto tiempo, pero a nosotros, sumidos en nuestra felicidad, nos parecen eternos.

-_Kenshin…. Ahora somos una familia- _ Sonríe dulcemente Kaoru mientras cierra sus ojos con su cabeza recargada en mi pecho.

Y así, Kaoru abrazando a nuestro hijo, y yo rodeando con mis brazos a ambos, nos quedamos dormidos esa noche de otoño, disfrutando la perfección del momento, sabiendo que nada ni nadie nos separaría. Aquí, en este humilde jardín, y bajo el cobijo de las estrellas, se encuentra mí amada Kaoru sosteniendo en sus brazos a mí más anhelado tesoro: Mi Hijito.

--

Bueno, aquí está este fic. A decir verdad últimamente he andado muy sensible. Estoy en una época muy difícil y he atravesado por cosas muy duras, así que no se por que, pero cuando termine de escribir esto me puse a llorar. Yo se que este fic no es lo mejor del mundo, ni como para llorar, pero me gustaría saber sus comentarios. Gracias…

(Editado: 1/06/08)


End file.
